The One Who Holds My Heart
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Ludwig has a deep secret that he has hidden away since forever but he can't keep it hidden anymore.


_Chibineptune here with a **very** short story. I just felt like writing something small and romantic, hope you like it._

_Much love xoxoxo._

_Ages of the koopalings._

_Ludwig: 18_

_Lemmy: 17_

_Iggy: 15_

_Larry: 11_

_Warnings: Slash and incest. Nothing graphic._

**The One Who Holds My Heart.**

"I'm sick." his heart felt heavy.

"Why do you say that?" a hand patting his shell, avoiding the hard spikes.

"I keep thinking about him, but in the wrong way." he mumbled, his throat closing up on him, the tears were on the way.

"What way?" the voice was sympathetic.

"The sexual way, I want to have him in every way possible. I want to hold him close, not let _anyone_ come near him but I also want to be the one who makes him _scream._" he felt the arousal beginning to creep up inside him.

"You should be happy that you found someone that makes you feel this way, even if it's a boy." the koopa with bright green hair spoke. The other koopa looked up from his hands, which was covering his face.

"It doesn't bother me that he's a boy koopa..."

"What's bothering you then?" Iggy asked confused.

"It bothers be that I'm thinking this way about my baby brother who is still a very young koopa, his only thoughts is of playing with his siblings or eating the delicious cake our cook does. He does not think about his oldest brother wanting to claim him for his own for eternity and longer." he growled, showing his fans.

Iggy looked surprised but somehow, he understood "I know what you're talking about..." he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"You know nothing!" Ludwig suddenly stood up "You don't what it feels like to..."

"To think about him every second of the day? Being jealous when he speaks to anyone else but you, even though they're his siblings as well? Having endless erotic dreams about him, waking up alone in bed and crying over your bad luck?! I know how it feels Ludwig!" Iggy stood up as well, screaming loudly, not noticing when sudden hot tears filled his eyes in frustration.

Ludwig stared at him in shock "You love someone too? Who...?"

Iggy shook his head "Lemmy." he whispered, removing his glasses to wipe away the tears but Ludwig beat him to it, wiping away the warm tears off his brother's face.

"Let's just tell them – I can't deny this anymore, whatever happens, happens...What do you think?" he asked Iggy who looked shocked at Ludwig's words but he nodded at Ludwig's suggestion.

"Wait Ludwig – Who do you love?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Larry..." Ludwig said, his voice harsh, angry at himself that he loved his own brother. Iggy grasped his hand in his own.

"Together then Ludwig, let's go." they walked together to Lemmy's room where they were lucky to find both Lemmy and Larry playing with the circus ball.

"Ludwig! Iggy!" Larry squealed, running over to them, hugging them hard "I'm glad you came, Lemmy is showing me how to balance on top of the ball but it's hard!" he pouted, his fringe brushing against his eyes. Ludwig wanted to move it out of the way, it was blocking the amazing blue colour of Larry's blue eyes.

"We need to speak with you about something – _secret_." Iggy said nervously looking at Ludwig who swallowed hard. Lemmy and Larry looked at them confused.

"Is something wrong?" Lemmy asked worriedly.

"I will go first Iggy," Ludwig spoke, his hand on Iggy's shoulder "Larry, I have a confession to make and I hope you won't hate me but I can't keep this inside me anymore. It's been eating me up inside and if I don't tell you then..."

"W-what's wrong Ludwig? Are you dying?" Larry asked, his bottom lip trembling, tears forming in his eyes.

"No Larry I..." he took a deep breath "I'm in love with you Larry." Larry looked confused, he looked at Lemmy who looked equally confused.

"You love _love _me Ludwig? Like those couples who kiss on the TV?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Ludwig couldn't form any words, he only nodded "Oh..." came Larry's surprised answer, a pink blush covering his cheeks.

Lemmy looked at Iggy who looked sick, his face almost as green as his hair "Iggy – Were you going to say the same thing?" Iggy nodded as well, his throat too closed up for him to speak.

Lemmy looked at him, his face neutral until it broke into a wide smile "Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for so long for you to figure it out for yourself!" he giggled loudly and ran towards Iggy who looked ready to pass out, he jumped on his, wrapping his arms around Iggy's neck and planting a big, wet kiss right on his snout. He ignored Ludwig's and Larry's wide eyes staring at him, the only thing he focused on was Iggy's trembling snout underneath his, he had waited so long for his brother to come in term with his feelings.

"Ludwig..." Larry's unsure voice spoke up, he interwined his fingers with Ludwig's. Ludwig looked down at their interwined fingers and smiled, this felt so _right _"I love you too but I don't know if I'm _in love_ with you...I'm sorry." he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, he wished he could make Ludwig happy.

"Hey, it's OK, please don't cry Larry," Ludwig kneeled next to Larry who wrapped his arms around his neck immediately and began sobbing in the nape of Ludwig's neck. He felt Ludwig's hands stroking his shell while whispering in his ear "I'm just happy you don't hate me Larry."

"H-hate you? I love you with all my heart Ludwig." Larry sobbed, cuddling closer in Ludwig's embrace.

"I love you too Larry." he hugged him harder, smiling, even though Larry wasn't in love with him, he still loved him and that's what mattered.

**The End?**

_Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't the best but it's late at night and I just felt like writing something cuddly :)_

Hope you enjoyed it though.

_Reviews are very welcome._

_If you want a continuation of this, just tell me in the reviews, maybe what happens when Larry's older? _

_Thanks for reading. I love you all so much._


End file.
